


Red Flowers and Red Bicycles

by insomniatictitan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniatictitan/pseuds/insomniatictitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean works at his family's flower shop when one day a girl named Mikasa comes in to his life...again. Reincarnation AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Flowers and Red Bicycles

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to continue this so please leave your feedback it'll really help!

The scent of daffodils and lilies filled Jeans nose as he clipped the ends of their stems and placed them delicately in vases of water. Although flowers are beautiful and smell pleasant the sad thing is that you have to be close to them to smell the aroma. The same can be said for love in some ways.

“Jeanbo! Did you finish cutting those flowers like I told you to?”

“Yeah Ma!” He yelled up the stairs to his mother. His family lived in a house that was conjoined to their flower shop. “Though I don’t understand why you couldn't ‘ave done it yourself.”

“Was that sass I heard!? I am up here slaving over the kitchen stove making lunch and I ask one small thing of you and you give me that tone! I oughta make ya’ sit in the corner young man!” His mother yelled as a girl set her red bike by the door.

As she got off the bicycle the girl let her long dark hair out of a green helmet. When she opened the door the little bell made a ding noise and she walked up to him while occasionally looking around.

His eyes almost popped out of his head upon looking at her. There was something about the Asian girl he seemed to remember.

Something about her is so familiar…but what is it? He thought to himself.

When she approached him he took the chance to look at all her features. Silver-grey eyes, light skin, and a shade of pink tint on her lips.

“Hello? Are you there?” She asked him and then read his name tag. “Jean?”

“Huh? You remember my name?”

“Remember? What do you mean, I just met you.”

“N-Never mind…how can I help you?”

“I need some flowers for my mother.”

“Any special occasion for this purchase Mikasa?”

“…….How do you know my name? Are you a stalker?”

“I-I’m not a stalker I swear! I just….feel like I know you for some reason.”

“Oh…erm anyways. I need these flowers because she’s sick and I thought it would make her feel better.”

“H-here” he said handing them to her, but he couldn’t let go for some reason. He liked feeling like he was attached to her.

For a split second she didn’t let go until she realized what was happening. Without saying a word, she dashed out. Jean looked after her for a moment before realizing that she had left something behind. It was a bracelet with numerous charms on it, but the one that caught his eye was blue and white in the shape of wings. Once again another thing about her that was so familiar.

After glancing at it for a moment he clumsily dashed out of the store calling to her, “Wait you left something!” Before he could catch her the dark haired girl was already out of sight.

Jean looked down at the jewelry in his hand and started feeling along it with his thumb before being called back inside.

“Jeanbo! Lunch is ready! I made om-oms for you!” His mom called out to him and he heard it although he was outside of the store.

“Coming Ma.” He replied before rushing inside and up the stairs.


End file.
